


dogs and tears

by clarkelexa



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, Absolute fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, im so done with sad fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 22:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2890730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkelexa/pseuds/clarkelexa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>because i think this fandom needs more cute and happy fics (even tho this involves tears)<br/>based on the tumblr prompt: imagine ur otp crying together because one of them fucking decided to show the other videos of dogs being reunited with their owners</p>
            </blockquote>





	dogs and tears

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i highly recommend watching the video talked about in this on youtube but warning: u will cry. yeah this is super short but let me know what u think!!

Mickey walks into his apartment to see Ian crying on the couch, which, okay, freaks him out a little. A lot.

“Um,” Mickey says cautiously and Ian’s head snaps up to attention, “you okay?”

Ian sighs and dramatically looks down to the laptop resting on his lap, and Mickey eases up instantly knowing it’s not anything serious. “No,” the younger boy confesses, quite pathetically. “And I’ll never be okay again.”

“Oh yeah?” Mickey makes his way to the couch and plops himself next to his boyfriend of three years. “And why’s that?”

Ian gestures to the computer screen, and Mickey sees that a YouTube video entitled “Dogs Welcoming Solders Home” had been played thirty-six times. Ian is staring at Mickey like that should explain everything, and Mickey is staring at Ian like what is my boyfriend on. Because… thirty-six times.

When Mickey gives Ian no other reaction than a weird look, he wipes his tears and presses the play button and says, “see for your fucking self.”

And four minutes and forty seconds later Ian is a sobbing mess all over again and Mickey is furrowing his eyebrows and saying “I need to pee,” and marching off to the bathroom.

Ian sits on the couch for a minute, too involved in his post- video emotions, before realizing what just happened. Then he’s hopping off the couch and grinning mischievously through his tears and making his way to the bathroom where his boyfriend is supposedly peeing.

Which obviously he’s not. Ian opens the bathroom door and leans against the doorpost, and Mickey quickly whips his head towards the shower, away from the door and from Ian. Ian is leaning and grinning but he actually looks more ridiculous than cunning because of the tear tracks running down his face.

“The fuck do you want,” Mickey says gruffly, and he grins harder.

Ian walks over to his boyfriend and wraps his arms around him from behind. He rests his head on Mickey’s shoulder and Mickey half-heartedly tries to shrug him off. “Hey Mick,” Ian coos into his hear, nose nudging his cheek, “are you crying?”

Mickey really shrugs him off now, pushing past him out of the bathroom, “fuck off.”

“Aw Mickey, come on! I get it, that video really tugs on the heart strings,” Ian reasons, following Mickey into their bedroom where Mickey was sitting on the bed, “I cried each of the thirty-seven times I watched it!”

Mickey sat grumpily on the bed for a minute before answering, “how do you have the time to watch an almost five minute video thirty seven times?” Because seriously, that’s like 185 minutes. Or something. 

Ian ignores that question and crosses his arms, “well, if you didn’t cry, then you’re probably heartless or not a dog person and then either way I don’t think we can be boyfriends anymore.” Ian tilts his head up and looks away stubbornly and god Mickey hates him, loves him, so much.

Mickey picks at the sleeve of his jacket, which he still hadn’t taken off yet because he was practically fucking assaulted with Ian tears the second he entered the apartment. “Fine,” he says, brows furrowed, staring at the ground, “I cried,” and Ian grins triumphantly, “but barely!” Mickey adds, looking at Ian accusingly. “You couldn’t even allow me two minutes to cry in fucking peace. Jesus.”

Ian is quick into action, pulling out his phone from his pocket and shoving up next to Mickey on their bed. “Okay,” Ian talks quickly, “I have the video pulled up on my YouTube app so we can just watch it right now again and you can-“

“What the fuck!” Mickey shouts, knocking the phone out of Ian’s hand and jumping away from it, while Ian’s mouth hangs open, “get that shit away from me! What are you, a fucking masochist?”

Mickey may or may not watch the video repeatedly the next day while Ian’s at work. But if he did, it’s nowhere near thirty-seven times; that’s just fucking ridiculous.


End file.
